Varázslatok
Besorolás (Class) Vadember (Barbarian) Dalnok (Bard) Pap (Cleric) Druida (Druid) Harcos (Fighter) Szerzetes (Monk) Hitlovag (Paladin) Vándor (Ranger) Zsivány (Rogue) Mágus (Sorcerer) Boszorkánymester (Warlock) Varázsló (Wizard) Irányzatok (Paths, Domains...) Tombolás / Totemharc Ösvénye (Path of the Berserker / Totem Wairrior) Mondák / Hőstettek Művészete (College of Lore / Valor) Tudás / Fény / Élet / Természet / Csapások / Megtévesztés / Háború Hatalma (Knowledge / Light / Life / Nature / Tempest / Trickery / War Domain) Föld / Hold Köre (Circle of the Land / Moon) Bajnok / Vezér / Bűvlovag Hadosztály (Champion / Battle Master / Eldritch Knight Martial Archetype) Nyitott Kéz / Árnyak / Elemek Útja (Way of the Open Hand / Shadow / the Four Elements) Elhivatás / Elődök / Bosszú Esküje (Oath of Devotion / the Ancients / Vengance) Szelidítő / Vadász Feladatkör (Beast Master / Hunter Archetype) Tolvajlás / Orvgyilkosság / Szemfényvesztés Mestersége (Thief / Assassin / Arcane Trickster Archetype) Mágikus Eredet: Sárkány Örökség / Féktelen Varázslat (Draconic Bloodline / Wild Magic Sorcerous Origin) Másvilági Erők: Faey / Alvilági / Ősi (Otherworldly Patrons: Archfey / Fiend / Great Old One) Kivédés / Idézés / Látás / Igézés / Létrehívás / Káprázat / Halálmágia / Alakítás Iskolája (Abjuration / Conjuration / Divination / Enchantment / Evocation / Illusion / Necromancy / Transmutation Kivédés (Abjuration) - - - Trükkök - - - Pengepajzs (Blade Ward) Ellenállás (Resistance) Riasztás (Alarm) - - - 1. Szintű - - - Agathys Páncélja (Armor of Agathys) Mágusvért (Mage Armor) Védelem Jótól és Rossztól (Protection from Evil and Good) Menedék (Sanctuary) Pajzs (Shield) Hitpajzs (Shield of Faith) - - - 2. Szintű - - - Segítség (Aid) Varázszár (Arcane Lock) Kezdetleges Megtisztítás (Lesser Restoration) Nyomtalanság (Pass without Trace) Méreg-ellenállás (Protection from Poison) Védő Kötelék (Warding Bond) - - - 3. Szint - - - Reménysugár (Beacon of Hope) Ellenvarázslat (Counterspell) Varázstalanítás (Dispel Magic) Védelem Jele (Glyph of Warding) Mágikus Kör (Magic Circle) Észrevétlenség (Nondetection) Energia-ellenállás (Protection from Energy) Átok-feloldás (Remove Curse) - - - 4. Szint - - - Életburok (Aura of Life) Tisztaság Burok (Aura of Purity) Száműzés (Banishment) Halálpajzs (Death Ward) Szabad Mozgás (Freedom of Movement) Mordenkainen Fegyverhordozója (Mordenkainen’s Private) Szentély (Sanctum) Kőbőr (Stoneskin) - - - 5. Szint - - - Életellenes Burok (Antilife Shell) Űzőcsapás (Banishing Smite) Hatalomkör (Circle of Power) Jó és Rossz Kioltása (Dispel Evil and Good) Nagyerejű Megtisztítás (Greater Restoration) Síkhozkötés (Planar Binding) - - - 6. Szint - - - Tilalom (Forbiddance) Sérthetetlen Gömbje (Globe of Invulnerability) Őr és Pajzs (Guards and Wards) - - - 7. Szint - - - Jelkép (Symbol) - - - 8. Szint - - - Mágiamentes Tér (Antimagic Field) Szent Védőburok (Holy Aura) Fogalmatlanítás (Mind Blank) - - - 9. Szint - - - Bebörtönzés (Imprisonment) Prizmafal (Prismatic Wall) Idézés (Conjuration) - - - Trükkök - - - Savbuborék (Acid Splash) Máguskéz (Mage Hand) Méregpermet (Poison Spray) Lánggyújtás (Produce Flame) - - - 1. Szint - - - Hadaar Karjai (Arms of Hadar) Bénító Csapás (Ensnaring Strike) Béklyózás (Entangle) Segítő-keresés (Find Familiar) Ködfelhő (Fog Cloud) Zsírfolt (Grease) Töviszuhatag (Hail of Thorns) Tenser Lebegő Korongja (Tenser’s Floating Disk) Látatlan Szolga (Unseen Servant) - - - 2. Szint - - - Tőrfelhő (Cloud of Daggers) Lókerítés (Find Steed) Lángoló Gömb (Flaming Sphere) Ködjárás (Misty Step) Háló (Web) - - - 3.Szint - - - Villámidézés (Call Lightning) Állatidézés (Conjure Animals) Sortűzidézés (Conjure Barrage) Élelem-idézés (Create Food and Water) Hadaar Ínsége (Hunger of Hadar) Jégeső (Sleet Storm) Őrszellemek (Spirit Guardians) Bűzfelhő (Stinking Cloud) - - - 4. Szint - - - Kezdetleges Elementál-idézés (Conjure Minor Elementals) Vadak Megidézése (Conjure Woodland Beings) Dimenziókapu (Dimension Door) Evard Fekete Csápjai (Evard’s Black Tentacles) Tartóinda (Grasping Vine) Hithű Őrző (Guardian of Faith) Leomund Titkos Ládája (Leomund’s Secret Chest) Mordenkainen Hű Vérebe (Mordenkainen’s Faithful Hound) - - - 5. Szint - - - Végfelleg (Cloudkill) Elementál-idézés (Conjure Elemental) Nyílzápor Megidézése (Conjure Volley) Sáskahad (Insect Plague) Teleport Kör (Teleportation Circle) Törzskapu (Tree Stride) - - - 6. Szint - - - Mágikus Átjáró (Arcane Gate) Faeyidézés (Conjure Fey) Drawmij Rögtönidéző Varázsigéje (Drawmij’s Instant Summons) Hősi Lakoma (Heroes’ Feast) Másvilági Segítő (Planar Ally) Növény Portál (Transport via Plants) Tövisfal (Wall of Thorns) Hívószó (Word of Recall) - - - 7. Szint - - - Égi Lények Megidézése (Conjure Celestial) Mordenkainen Fényűző Rezidenciája (Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion) Síkváltás (Plane Shift) Teleportálás (Teleport) - - - 8. Szint - - - Melléksík (Demiplane) Gyújtóköd (Incendiary Cloud) Útvesztő (Maze) Szökőár (Tsunami) - - - 9. Szint - - - Átjáró (Gate) Bosszúvihar (Storm of Vengeance) Kívánság (Wish) Látás (Divination) - - - Trükkök - - - Útmutatás (Guidance) Telitalálat (True Strike) - - - 1. Szint - - - Nyelvtudás (Comprehend Languages) Jó és Rossz Érzékelése (Detect Evil and Good) Mágia-érzékelés (Detect Magic) Méreg- és Kórságérzékelés (Detect Poison and Disease) Megbélyegzés (Hunter’s Mark) Azonosítás (Identify) Állatbeszéd (Speak with Animals) - - - 2. Szint - - - Jövendölés (Augury) Ösztön Beast Sense Gondolatolvasás Detect Thoughts Csapdakeresés Find Traps Állat- és Növénykeresés Locate Animals or Plants Tárgytalálás Locate Object Láthatatlanság-érzékelés See Invisibility - - - 3. Szint - - - Tisztánlátás Clairvoyance Nyelvérzék Tongues - - - 4. Szint - - - Mágikus Szem Arcane Eye Jóslás Divination Lénykeresés Locate Creature - - - 5. Szint - - - Commune Commune with Nature Contact Other Plane Legend Lore Rary Telepatikus Köteléke Rary’s Telepathic Bond Betekintés Scrying - - - 6. Szint - - - Útkeresés Find the Path Igazlátás True Seeing - - - 9. Szint - - - Előrelátás Foresight Igézés (Enchantment) - - - Trükkök - - - Barátság Friends Alávaló Rágalom Vicious Mockery - - - 1. Szint - - - Állatbarát Animal Friendship Csapás Bane Áldás Bless Elbűvölés Charm Person Utasítás Command Provokálás Compelled Duel Zavarkeltő Hangok Dissonant Whispers Hősiesség Heroism Megbűvölés Hex Elaltatás Sleep Tasha Ördögi Kacaja Tasha’s Hideous Laughter - - - 2. Szint - - - Állathírnök Animal Messenger Megnyugtatás Calm Emotions Tébolykorona Crown of Madness Rabulejtés Enthrall Ember Megkötése Hold Person Javaslat Suggestion Igazságtér Zone of Truth - - - 4. Szint - - - Benyomás Compulsion Zavartság Confusion Vaduralom Dominate Beast - - - 5. Szint - - - Emberuralom Dominate Person Megkötés Geas Szörny Megkötése Hold Monster Emlékmódosítás Modify Memory - - - 6. Szint - - - Tömeges Javaslat Mass Suggestion Otto Ellenálhatatlan Tánca Otto’s Irresistible Dance - - - 8. Szint - - - Ellenszenv / Rokonszenv (Antipathy / Sympathy) Szörnyuralom Dominate Monster Gyengeelméjűség Feeblemind Bénító Parancsszó Power Word Stun - - - 9. Szint - - - Gyilkos Parancsszó Power Word Kill Létrehívás (Evocation) - - - Trükkök - - - Imbolygó Fények Dancing Lights Bűvcsapás Eldritch Blast Tűzlövedék Fire Bolt Fény Light Fagysugár Ray of Frost Szentelt Láng Sacred Flame ? Shocking Grasp - - - 1. Szint - - - Perzselő Kezek Burning Hands Kromagömb Chromatic Orb Sebgyógyítás Cure Wounds Isteni Szívesség Divine Favor Faeyláng Faerie Fire Jelzőlövedék Guiding Bolt ? Healing Word Pokoli Megrovás Hellish Rebuke Mágikus Lövedékek Magic Missile Perszelő Csapás Searing Smite Mennydörgő Csapás Thunderous Smite Mennydörgés Thunderwave ? Witch Bolt Haragcsapás Wrathful Smite - - - 2. Szint - - - Bélyegző Csapás Branding Smite ? Continual Flame Sötétség Darkness Lángpenge Flame Blade Széllökés Gust of Wind Melf Savlövedéke Melf’s Acid Arrow Holdsugár Moonbeam ? Prayer of Healing Perzselő Sugár Scorching Ray Megtörés Shatter Szellemfegyver Spiritual Weapon - - - 3. Szint - - - Életerő Burok Aura of Vitality Vakító Csapás Blinding Smite Lovagpalást Crusader’s Mantle Napfény Daylight Tűzlabda Fireball Leomund Kunyhója Leomund’s Tiny Hut Villám Lightning Bolt ? Mass Healing Word ? Sending Szélfal Wind Wall - - - 4. Szint - - - Tűzpajzs Fire Shield Jégvihar Ice Storm Otiluke Ellenálló Gömbje Otiluke’s Resilient Sphere Szaggató Csapás Staggering Smite Tűzfal Wall of Fire - - - 5. Szint - - - Bigby Keze Bigby’s Hand ? Cone of Cold Pusztító Hullám Destructive Wave Tűzcsapás Flame Strike Megszentelés Hallow Tömeges Sebgyógyítás Mass Cure Wounds Erőfal Wall of Force Kőfal Wall of Stone - - - 6. Szint - - - Pengefal Blade Barrier Láncvillám Chain Lightning Eshetőség Contingency Gyógyítás Heal Otiluke Dermesztő Gömbje Otiluke’s Freezing Sphere Napsugár Sunbeam Jégfal Wall of Ice - - - 7. Szint - - - Késleltetett Tűzlabda Delayed Blast Fireball Isteni Szó Divine Word Tűzvihar Fire Storm Erőcella Forcecage Mordenkainen Kardja Mordenkainen’s Sword Prizmasugár Prismatic Spray - - - 8. Szintl - - - Földrengés Earthquake Napkitörés Sunburst Telepátia Telepathy - - - 9. Szint - - - Tömeges Gyógyítás Mass Heal Meteorzuhatag Meteor Swarm Gyógyító Parancsszó Power Word Heal Káprázat (Illusion) - - - Trükkök - - - ? Minor Illusion - - - 1. Szint - - - ? Color Spray ? Disguise Self ? Illusory Script ? Silent Image - - - 2. Szint - - - Homály Blur Láthatatlanság Invisibility Varázsszáj Magic Mouth Tükörkép Mirror Image Nystul Mágikus Burka Nystul’s Magic Aura Fantomerő Phantasmal Force Elnémítás Silence - - - 3. Szint - - - Félemlítés Fear ? Hypnotic Pattern ? Major Image Fantomló Phantom Steed - - - 4. Szint - - - ? Greater Invisibility ? Hallucinatory Terrain Fantom Gyilkos Phantasmal Killer - - - 5. Szint - - - Teremtés Creation ? Dream Megvezetés Mislead Látszatkeltés Seeming - - - 6. Szint - - - Irányzott ... Programmed Illusion - - - 7. Szint - - - Mágikus Délibáb Mirage Arcane Kivetülés Project Image Bálványkép Simulacrum - - - 9. Szint - - - Borzongatás Weird Halálmágia (Necromancy) - - - Trükkök - - - Chill Touch Spare the Dying - - - 1st Level - - - False Life Megsebzés Inflict Wounds Kórsugár Ray of Sickness - - - 2nd Level - - - Vakság / Süketség Blindness / Deafness Gentle Repose Ray of Enfeeblement 3rd Level Animate Dead Bestow Curse Feign Death Revivify Speak with Dead Vampiric Touch 4th Level Blight 5th Level Contagion Raise Dead 6th Level Circle of Death Create Undead Eyebite Harm Magic Jar 7th Level Finger of Death Resurrection 8th Level Clone 9th Level Astral Projection True Resurrection Alakítás (Transmutation) --- Trükkök --- Druidcraft Mending Message Prestidigitation Shillelagh Thaumaturgy Thorn Whip 1st Level Create or Destroy Water Expeditious Retreat Feather Fall Goodberry Jump Longstrider Purify Food and Drink 2nd Level Alter Self Barkskin Cordon of Arrows Darkvision Enhance Ability Enlarge/Reduce Heat Metal Knock Levitate Magic Weapon Rope Trick Spider Climb Spike Growth 3rd Level Blink Elemental Weapon Fly Gaseous Form Haste Lightning Arrow Meld into Stone Plant Growth Slow Speak with Plants Water Breathing Water Walk 4th Level Control Water Fabricate Giant Insect Polymorph Stone Shape 5th Level Animate Objects Awaken Passwall Reincarnate Swift Quiver Telekinesis 6th Level Disintegrate Flesh to Stone Move Earth Wind Walk 7th Level Etherealness Regenerate Reverse Gravity Sequester 8th Level Animal Shapes Control Weather Glibness 9th Level Shapechange Time Stop True Polymorph